


even a dying plant can be revived

by Tonne_doe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Foster System, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sickfic, foster, platonic cuddles, selective mutism, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonne_doe/pseuds/Tonne_doe
Summary: Techno has selective mutism. it’s hard for him to communicate to Phil when he feels sick.(foster AU)also i was terribly sick and delirious when i wrote this so there’s literally no grammar|if any creators are uncomfortable i’ll take down|
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Family - Relationship, ew - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 584





	even a dying plant can be revived

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like!
> 
> triggers: emitophobia (not too bad, i have it pretty severe and trying to get over it), and mutism.

It’s been 4 weeks since Phil took in the brothers Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy because of a crisis in the foster system. He wasn’t complaining, the boys were nice. They had gone through some shit, but they still kept their heads high, and for that, Phil respected them. 

Tommy, the youngest (6), had practically attached himself to Phil, always having an exciting story to tell him, sometimes falling into a disturbingly quiet state, in which Phil would have to coax him out of.

Wilbur, the oldest (15), was lovely. His passion for music was commendable, Phil loved hearing the strumming of his beat-up guitar from under the doorframe. Wilbur switched between being soft and quiet, and being happily aggressive, laughing until he choked. Though, Phil had heard him crying in the bathroom a few times. 

And Techno, the middle brother (11), he was… Well, Phil didn’t really know. The skinny boy kept to himself, not speaking to anyone except Tommy and Wilbur. He had selective mutism and flinched away from anyone who wasn’t his trusted brothers. He constantly kept a blank face of emotionless nothing over his true feelings. Hiding away from anyone and everyone. He had the most trouble settling into the house. Phil could tell he didn’t trust him, and he was fine with that. He understood Techno had been through a lot and was not expecting him to just open his arms and trust the man. During dinners the boy just picked at his plate, nibbling on small portions of his food, never finishing. Phil didn’t bother him about it.

________

Phil had always made it very clear that his door was always open during the night. and if the boys needed anything, they were welcome.  
Wilbur and Techno never took him up on this offer. Tommy had come once when he woke up without Wil in the room, (he was just in the bathroom), he had come in sniffling, gently poking Phil’s arm. “Tommy? What’s the matter?” Phil had said groggily. “Wilbur’s gone.” The boy had sniffed. Of course, this had scared the absolute shit out of Phil, who had bolted out of bed, picking up the kid to look around the house for the oldest brother. They had found him taking a late-night shower.   
Tommy had jumped into his brothers’ arms, sobbing.

_______

Phil awoke to a sound near the door. He looked up to see the outline of one of the boys standing in the doorway, holding onto the doorframe.   
He sat up to show them he was awake. The boy tip-tode forward, and to his surprise, Techno’s pale face came into his gaze. “Mm Techno? Y’alright? Is there something wrong?” Phil asked, taking note of how Techno’s usually pale skin was now ghostly white. “I- I....” Techno struggled to start.  
Phil was surprised at the boy talking but didn’t show it.

“Hey, it’s ok, what up? How can I help?” Phil said softly, holding up his hands in peace. “I don’t feel… good.” He said, cringing at his own words. “Oh, alright, do you think you’re gonna be sick?” Phil said, quickly getting out of bed and heading towards the visibly trembling boy. Techno just nodded, holding onto his arm for dear life.

“Ok let’s hurry to the bathroom,” Phil said, gently leading the way to the bathroom that was attached to his room. Techno just hobbled behind him, still shaking.

Phil flicked on the light, squinting his eyes, opening the toilet lid, and guiding Techno to it. “It’s alright. It’ll be over soon.” He comforted the boy who was on the floor, obviously trying to hold back emotion.   
Techno looked awful in the light. His clammy skin obvious in the fluorescents. “Can I touch you Techno?” Phil said concern etched in his face. Techno nodded slightly. Phil started to rub his back soothingly, murmuring comfort to the poor kid. 

Techno was hunched so Phil couldn’t see his face, when Phil looked down at his nose he saw tears dripping off it. “Hey Tech, it’s ok. I know it’s scary but you will feel a lot better once you let it out.” Phil murmured, still rubbing the boy’s back.

Techno heaved forward, gagging over the toilet bowl, shaking even more violently. He began to cry softly, his whole body wracked with silent sobs.   
Phil hurriedly wetted a washcloth, still rubbing Techno’s back. He offered the cloth to the crying boy, who took it tentatively and wiped his face. 

“Hey, it’s ok, it’s ok. Can I hug you? I promise I won’t bite.” Phil asked, opening his arms in an invitation. Techno looked up at him, his tear-streaked face breaking Phil’s heart. And ever so carefully climbed into Phil’s arms, his cries growing louder.

Phil sat on the bathroom floor, holding the small boy. Rubbing his back and running his fingers through his strawberry blond, almost pink, hair. Waiting for him to calm down. 

After a while, Techno’s cries became quiet sniffles, only a few tears escaping his tired eyes. “There we go, feelin’ better now? Do you know what made you feel sick?” Phil asked gently, wiping a tear on Techno’s cheek. 

“A- a… an uh, d-dream.” Techno squeaked out. Phil’s heart ached, what kind of dream could be so bad to trigger this kind of reaction? A bad one for sure. “Do you want to tell me about it? You don’t have to.” Phil asked kindly. Techno shook his head, his sleepy eyes drooping slightly. 

“You can go back to bed soon, I just wanna take your temp really quick, ok?” Phil said, opening a drawer near them, still holding Techno. 

________

“101.2°, that’s not good. No wonder you feel so yucky. Let’s get you some medicine and put ‘cha to bed!” Phil said, placing the thermometer on the counter. He was rather worried, though it wasn’t a terrible fever, it was still pretty high. If it’s still that bad in the morning he’s going to have to take Techno to the doctor. 

“Can I pick you up?” He asked Techno, who was practically asleep in his arms. Techno barely nodded, his lidded eyes fluttering slightly.   
Phil boosted him up, carrying him back to his bedroom. Placing Techno on his bed he returned to the bathroom, looking through the drawers for the child’s ibuprofen. 

When he returned to the room Techno was sitting up in bed, blinking sleepily. “Hey bud, I need you to take this, then you can go to bed,” Phil said, holding up the bottle. Techno nodded.   
Phil was surprised and joyed at the amount of trust Techno was putting into him, it warmed his heart.

_________

Once Techno had taken the medicine he was practically asleep while sitting up. “Do you want me to carry you back to bed?” Phil asked, Techno shook his head. Looking up at Phil shyly. “Do you wanna stay here tonight?” Phil asked, surprised, but happy. Techno lowered his head in affirmation.   
“Ok, let me go get another blanket, get yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back.” Phil smiled.

_________

When Phil stepped into the hallway he let out a sigh. “Phil?” He jumped at the small voice from down the hall. Wilbur stood in the doorway, looking concerned, “is Techno alright? I thought I heard crying…” He faltered, obviously distressed. 

“Techno is under the weather. Don’t worry, he’s going to sleep now. He wants to stay in my room tonight, but don’t stress yourself. I promise I’ll let you know if anything happens.” he smiled sadly at the older boy. “Oh… ok, can I come to say goodnight to him?” He requested, “Of course, I’m going to go get another blanket, but you can go in and say goodnight.” Phil offered, starting down the hall again.

________

When Phil returned he saw Wilbur talking to Techno in a soft voice, crouched on the floor next to the boy on the bed. “-Ok, goodnight, sleep well. I’ll see you in the morning,” He said, pressing a kiss to his brother’s forehead. “Goodnight Phil,” Wilbur said, passing Phil in the doorway, “Goodnight Wilbur. Sleep well!” Phil beamed at the teen.

_______

When Phil got into bed Techno shuffled forward, snuggling himself into the crook of Phil’s chest. “Goodnight Techno, sleep tight,” Phil whispered to the already asleep boy. Techno shifted slightly in response.

And so they slept.

|EXTRA|

In the morning Techno’s fever was gone and after that day he started slowly warming up to Phil, occasionally speaking to him and smiling more often.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your thoughts in the comments! i love hearing opinions!


End file.
